For satellite broadcasting, broadcasters perform encoding (encode) such as compression of image data before transmitting the image data because image data transmission is performed in a fixed broadcast band range. Patent Document 1 listed below discloses a structure for transmitting video data encoded through a channel between a source device and a destination device.